


Sneaking Away

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hentai, Kinks, Lemon, Nalu - Freeform, PWP, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Fire dragon slayer and celestial witch sneak off for some much needed private time.





	Sneaking Away

Sometimes life doesn’t have a plot. Sometimes people just get horny.  Mages are people too, albeit with special abilities. So it shouldn’t be a surprise that a fire dragon slayer and a celestial wizard spent what started as an otherwise boring night hooking up. It wasn’t the first time they had snuck off, but it was still exciting.

No, it was totally fucking hot. 

Sneaking off wasn’t really accurate. Everyone knew what was going on, just like everyone knew how Laxus frequently snuck off with Freed when he was supposed to be with Mirajane.

The plan was simple enough. Consistent. Distract the blue cat. Go to one of their living quarters, depending on the urgency of lust, enjoy the ensuing private time.

Oh, and lock the damn door.

All it took was one instance involving Happy barging in at precisely the wrong time to learn THAT lesson.

They went to his house. Locked both doors, entry and bedroom. Closed the curtains. Then got down to some delicious business.

Natsu had a bed now. He liked the couch, but you just didn’t take a girl, let alone one like Lucy, home to hook up on a couch. That was a matter of pride. She deserved nice things. Soft sheets, dim romantic lighting, tender kisses and touches…and privately, he liked being able to hold her close afterward. Safe, sweet, secure, like he would never let her go.

He liked it as much as he liked the steamier aspects of their private time, in fact.

She was in a feisty mood. Even as they got undressed she kissed, nibbled, giggled. Then she pushed him onto the bed.

“I have a surprise for you.”  
“What…?”  
“You’ll see. Well, actually… you won’t. But first…” He had exactly enough time to recognize that she had a blindfold around her wrist and was busily tying his right arm to the bedpost with a hair ribbon.

Holy shit.

“Wow. Kinky.”

“Yeah…I guess. I want to try something different, that’s all.”  She blushed, fidgeted with the blindfold. He reached over and touched her cheek with his free hand. Smiled.

“Nothing wrong with that.” He wanted to say more. Wanted to tell her exactly how much he loved her. How he saw her as the most amazing girl, worth fighting for, everything he needed.

How, compared to all that, the sex was just an amazing perk…

For once, words failed him. So, he kissed her. Soft. Sweet. She touched her nose to his. Held up the blindfold. Smiled a cute yet utterly sexy little smile. Eyes wide, he smiled right back at her, fluffed his hair up from his forehead.  She took a deep breath. You know, trying to keep composed. Then she tied the material over his eyes. Slipped her fingers over his cheek, lingering over his scar for a moment.

“I’ll be right back.”   
“Okay…” Deep breath, slow exhale, small grin. What was she up to? Well, he would find out soon enough. He couldn't resist lifting a corner of the blind and peeking at her for a moment.

"Say, Luce, when did you get so thick?"

"...thick?" Pause. Turn, glance, raised eyebrow.

"Relax, would you? It's a compliment. You were like a stick with boobs when we met."

"Oh really.  What about now?"

"Goddess.  Curvy, delicious goddess."

"I'm dating a huge dork..." Her blush deepened when she saw the grin on his face.

"Huge, huh?" Fang.

"I... that’s not what I meant!"

"Suuuure, I believe you."

"Can we please get on with this?!"

"You can get on me any time!"

"Natsuuu!" She threw a pillow at him. It might have sounded like an argument, but they were both laughing.   
“Get back here already.”   
“Okay, okay.” She grabbed a bottle from her purse, then curled back up next to him.

“Much better.” Chuckle. Free hand moved, fingers stroking over her back. Shiver. “Now what?”  
“Sssh. It’s a surprise, dummy.” Soft kiss on his cheek. She put some oil on her hand. Then she traced a finger from jaw to navel. The touch sent a chill down his spine.  

Slow exhale.  Self-control was going to be tricky tonight. Between the massage, the kinky elements, and feeling her thigh rubbing against his dick… Yeah, tricky was right. Another deep breath and slow exhale.

What was in that oil…? It was warm. Made his skin tingle, not exactly unpleasantly. Smelled incredible, almost as good as she did. Gave him a case of mind fog… which wasn’t a bad thing. The only thing, the only person, he wanted to think about was right beside him teasing every sense he had.

Except, duh, vision. He couldn’t see, but damn, he could feel. She seemed intent on touching every inch of his torso, and who was he to stop her?

The lower she went, the better it felt. He exhaled, more than a little pleased with this whole situation. She stroked over the scar by his tummy, kissed very tender skin.

“Lucy..” Part purr, part growl. He strained against the ribbon, almost forgot he was tied up. Another growl. “Damn…”

“Having fun, hothead?”   
  
“You know it.”

“Good.” This started a trail of kisses slowly moving upward. He felt her boobs press against him. Strained again. Then remembered his left hand was still free, and took advantage of that. His hand found her boob at the exact moment her mouth found his collarbone. He teased her nipple with his thumb, wishing he could see her responses. “Mmnnn, Natsu…”

Soft, dark chuckle. He traced his fingertips over her skin.   
“Luce, babe, I’m starving for you.”   
“I can tell.” She took his hand. Stroked his wrist, kissed, licked, nibbled fingers and palm. “That’s quite an appetite…” Her tongue flicked against his thumb. Shudder, shaky exhale.  
_Fuck it…_

Impulse took over. He burned away the ribbon, ripped off the blindfold, and pinned her down in the space of a few seconds. She laughed, this sweet, breathless sound that went right to his heart.  

He cupped her cheek in his hand. Rested his forehead on hers. Grinned. Lucy blushed, smiled right back at him.  
“You’re beautiful.” Her blush deepened.   
“Thanks…now kiss me, idiot.”    
“Gladly.”   
That wasn’t just a kiss, no way. Not when he was practically devouring her. He broke it long enough to whisper a single word.

“Panties?”   
“What about ‘em?”

“They’re in the way.”  
“Natsu, if I have to explain, then I guess they’ll just have to stay on.”

Comprehension. Eyes widened. Traces of a blush.

“Oh. Right.” Cute chuckle.   
She always had interesting taste in underwear. This pair was no exception, with satin, lace, and little ribbon ties.

He had a feeling she wouldn't be happy if they were just ripped off. In fact, he suspected, horny or not, she would kill him if he did.

Well, they did have those ties… Hehe.

As carefully as he could, he untied one, then the next, loosening the ribbons with his fangs.   
“Lift up.”  
Nod. She let out a shaky sigh as he tugged her panties off. No matter how often they hooked up, she always felt shy at first. Sure, she knew he practically worshipped her. Knew these hookups weren’t ‘just’ hookups, knew they were based in a mutual, often fiery, love.

The thing was, part of her still couldn’t believe that this was all real, that he really did love her. Sometimes, Lucy needed a little nudge of reassurance.

Natsu understood that. He wasn’t exactly a genius, but he got this point.   
“You need a kiss.”  
“A kiss…?”  
“Yeah…” He inhaled, taking in her scent. Sweet. Musky. Intoxicating. She was his craving, his addiction. He stroked over her tummy. Dipped his tongue into her navel. She quivered.   
“Mmnnnnnn.. more please.”  
“You bet.” Damn, that was encouraging! “Girl, I’ll kiss you all over, then go back for seconds.” She bit back a moan at the thought, skin flushing. “You like that idea?”  
“I’ll like it more once it’s an action…”

Well that was direct. He smiled to himself then got to it. Nudged her legs apart, settled between her thighs. Traced a finger over sensitive skin. She shivered. Let out a little sigh that escalated into a gasp as that same finger parted her lips.

In his eyes, she was perfect. Beautiful all around. And right now, he knew she was putty in his hands. Knew that each touch and lick drove her wild. Loved knowing that.

So, he took his time, worshipped her in the best way he could think of. Flicked his tongue against her, lapping her sweet juices.

She writhed. Mewled.   
He moved a hand up to her chest. Within maybe ten seconds he felt her fingers brush against his.  Heard her whisper three sweet words.

"I love you..."

He responded by treating her to a series of slow, deliberate, tantalizing licks. Her brain fried, unable to process anything but how damn amazing it felt. 

"Fuuuuuck, Natsu..."

"Language, princess." Dark chuckle.  She let out another mewling sound as he nibbled her sweet spot. 

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to feel you inside me. Like, right now."

"Right now, huh?"

"Yes, right now!"

"If you insist..." He moved up so they were at eye level. Cupped her face in his hands.  Kissed her deeply.

She melted. Splayed her hands over his chest and shoulders.  Leaned into him, nibbling and licking at his bottom lip.

"Ready?"

"Almost..." She took a moment to cast a birth control spell, then turned her attention back to him. "Now I'm ready..."

"Good..." Another kiss as he pushed into her silky wet depths. So, so good... She broke the kiss, breaths harsh, let out a little "ah!" that only encouraged him. As if the sensation of being buried deep in her wasn't encouraging enough...He brushed some of her hair away from her face, nibbled her ear.   
“Luce…I love you…”  
“Way to state the obvious, silly.”   
“True enough. Fire dragon’s loving kiss.” Soft chuckle. She couldn’t help giggling even as she felt his warm mouth against hers. “Give me your hand…”  
“Okay…” His fingers curled around hers maybe a second before he started riding her. “Ooooh…”   
“You like that?” A little faster. He brushed a thumb against her lip.   
“…yes…”   
“Louder. I can’t hear you.”

“God, Natsu…Yes…Yes!”

“Much better.” That delicious pace steadied. He took a chance to watch her, took in the sweet sight underneath him.  Cheeks flushed. Boobs heaving. Skin slick with sweat. Hair a messy halo around her face. Beautiful… “Mine…” Low, utterly sexy growl.   
Then... something changed.  It wasn't the usual pre-climax frantic rush. Rather, it was damn near scary.  His pace went from steady to too fast. Faint outlines of scales flecked his skin. She looked into his eyes, only to see red. No...Not now…

"Natsu... stay with me. Don't lose control. Please..." She touched his cheek. He blinked several times.  Eyes turned back to their usual grey-green, focused entirely on her.

"Shit...Lucy, I'm sorry, I’m so sorry..."

"Shhh, it's fine. You didn't hurt me. Shhh..." A kiss, then another, and another... His free hand, the one that wasn't clutching hers, slipped between her legs. Rubbed carefully, giving her the sweet friction he knew she loved.  
“Wait…let me.”    
“Anything you say, babe.” He would never complain about getting to watch her, hearing those sweet little sounds that meant she was definitely, well, fired up.

Hehe.

Not to mention feeling her reactions. He had no idea it was possible for her to be so warm, so slick, so responsive… Then he heard her whisper his name, and his heart melted. He nuzzled her cheek, whispered into her ear.   
“Come for me. Please.” He nibbled her earlobe. She trembled. Moved her hand up to his shoulder. Dug nails into his skin. Cried out, another “ah!” Whatever self-control she had left was about to evaporate.

Screw self-control. He moved faster, abandoning slow and steady in favor of fast, wild, almost reckless. Kissed and licked her neck. Paid close attention to her responses. Her breath hitched. He shifted just in time for her to scream his name, kissing her and riding the delicious waves of her climax. 

He was fighting off dragon force again for the second time that night. Somehow, someway, he managed to keep it under control, aside from a few scales. He crashed, and crashed hard. Punched a smoldering hole in the headboard, then collapsed into her. She held him close, stroked his hair, smiled. He lifted his head up just enough to rest his forehead against hers.

“Love you.”  
“Love you too, Natsu. Scales and all. Not that there’s anything wrong with scales…”   
“Nothing at all.” He smirked. Stroked his fingers over her cheek. Tracing, teasing.   
“Just kiss me already.”  
“Nah, not yet.” Nose nuzzle. Fang. Lucy pouted.

“Natsu…”   
“C’mon, babe. You know I’m just teasing.”   
“I know. Now you come here.” She pulled him closer. Smooch. Soon enough Happy would fly in through the window. Soon enough all three would be asleep, snoring peacefully in the cool spring night.

For now, though, she wanted to enjoy being alone with him. No job requests, no squabbling, or other guild business. Just sweet afterglow in the arms of the boy she knew would never let her go.

Fin.


End file.
